


sewing up the seams

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Noncontober 2020, Omega Tim Drake, Pet Names, References to Forced Fem, Self Harm, Stitches, this is disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “You don’t have to do this,” Tim protests halfheartedly. “They’ll heal on their own.”“What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t care for my omega?” Ra’s muses.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	sewing up the seams

**Author's Note:**

> ra'stim YES . . . .  
> noncontober day 20: forced fem (okay i tried okay i mean he's been #wifed and all), whumptober day 20: field medicine (is this the field???), kinktober day 20: noncon, creampie  
> EDIT: so apparently this was supposed to be for day 20, thanks ao3 drafts for fucking me up lol. tomorrow day 19 will be posted :/

“Aa!”

Tim should be more accustomed to pain. It doesn’t even hurt that much. He supposes he’s just used to Ra’s doing terrible things to him. Ra’s squints down at his hands, cutting the string he’s been using to stitch Tim up with a knife he produces from his robes.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Beloved,” he murmurs. Tim wants to feel patronized. Ra’s is treating him like a ten-year-old, but he can’t find it in himself to care. “Though one does wonder why you protest _this_ when you inflicted the cuts on yourself.” He looks pointedly at Tim.

Tim just looks at him stubbornly. Ra’s lets out a long-suffering sigh and takes hold of Tim’s other wrist. He pushes up the sleeve of Tim’s sheer dress to begin to unwrap the bandages. They unravel in a line of white-and-crimson, falling in Tim’s lap. Long, gaping cuts wind down his pale skin, dried blood stuck to his forearm as new blood oozes out of them. It’s a familiar sight.

Ra’s produces a damp cloth and begins to rub at the blood, Tim watching the flaky bits of it peel away to reveal his skin again.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tim protests halfheartedly. “They’ll heal on their own.”

“What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t care for my omega?” Ra’s muses. He produces a tiny needle and thin thread, tying a knot without looking at Tim. Tim watches blood ooze out of him, apathetic. Ra’s continues talking as the needle pushes in. “Judging by the scars you already have, the Bat has allowed you to do as you like. This behavior, however, is unacceptable to me. It will not happen again.”

_And what are you going to do about it?_ Tim wants to ask, but doesn’t. Judging from Ra’s’s face, though, he may as well have. It’s _just_ like Ra’s to deny him every bit of agency he has over his own body while pretending it’s for his own fucking good. It’s almost enough to make Tim want to slit his wrists. Oh, _wait_.

Ra’s is probably just mad he got blood all over the ugly dress he makes Tim wear so he can call him his _bride_. Nobody told him omegas could be men, too.

“There will be ninja watching you from now on,” Ra’s explains. “They will keep you safe, even from yourself.”

“But not from you,” Tim says.

Ra’s looks at him, the sewing hand stopping for a few seconds. “You do not need defense from me, Timothy. Only one of us is looking to hurt you without reason.”

Tim wants to fucking strangle him, but instead he sighs and looks away. Even if he did, Ra’s would just come back. He’d probably be extra pissed, too.

Ra’s goes back to his work. “But perhaps it would be more helpful to examine the causes behind this . . . behavior. Are you upset about carrying my child?”

Tim feels, once again, Ra’s knot him. The man _coming_ inside him, purring in his ear. It had been a hazy heat, full of begging and promises and incoherency. Tim had not wanted it. He had not been able to stop it. It is all he can think about once it is over. Ra’s’s come inside him, deep in his cunt, past every defense and dripping _out_ of his depths and down his thighs.

There is, statistically speaking, no _fucking_ way he isn’t pregnant.

Ra’s ties off at the end of one of the cuts and moves on to the next. “I promise, Bride, that you will learn to enjoy your place here.”

Tim can’t keep the disgusted incredulity off his face, but at least Ra’s isn’t looking at him.


End file.
